Mi diario
by alice9cullen
Summary: A Bella un niño le marco su vida de forma un tanto cruel, ahora ella intentara perdonarlo dandole una oportunidad de adulto. Él esta a punto de casarse con Tanya, la mejor amiga de Bella. ¿ que pasara cuando después de casi 15 años se vuelvan a ver?


Mi nombre es Isabella Swan Hale. Tengo 25 años y vivo en Paris, la cuidad del amor. Soy escritora de novelas románticas, la verdad, me emociona pensar que algún día encontraré a ese alguien que me ara vibrar con solo una mirada, que me ara temblar con solo un roce y que me ara sentir al fin completa. No es que me sienta vacía, mi pequeña familia es un amor. Solo somos mi hermano Jasper y yo. Él es mi único y mejor amigo. Somos nosotros dos contra el mundo. Se que él siempre me protegerá, aunque últimamente esta saliendo con una arpía, Maria. Nunca me ha caído bien, es mas la odio, es manipuladora, mandona, egocéntrica…Pero si mi hermano la quiere, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿ o tal vez si pueda?.

Mis padres murieron hace ya bastante tiempo. Jasper heredo el negocio familiar y se ocupo de mí. Él solo tenía 18 años cuando ocurrió y yo solo tenía 14. Fue muy duro.

Si os preguntáis como soy, físicamente no soy gran cosa, soy rubia con ojos verdes, delgada, alta, me considero bastante simple, del montón, no tengo nada que me haga sentir especial. Soy bastante introvertida, me encanta leer, estar en mi casa sola, rodeada de libros, es mi momento ideal, no hay nada mejor que esto. Aunque no siempre puedo estarlo pues mi hermano Jasper, que vive conmigo por cierto, siempre me hace salir de casa para hacer cualquier cosa, ir de fiesta, al cine, de compras, es imparable.

De mis relaciones amorosas no se que decir, he tenido algunos novios pero todos me han hecho desear estar sola, puede que idealice demasiado a mi hombre ideal, aquel que describo en mis libros. No se pero el caso es que no me gusta que controlen mi vida, ni los celos, ni que me manden, adoro mi independencia y mi libertad ante todo, aunque debo reconocer que ha veces me siento un poco sola. Es un sentimiento bastante contradictorio.

Mi primer novio fue el mejor amigo de mi hermano James. Yo tenía solo 16 años y en esa época, me creía la reina del mundo o mas aún del universo, nadie me podía detener. Me encapriche de James, alto, musculoso, el sueño de cualquier adolescente y conseguí salir con él. Salimos durante 1 año pero cuando lo deje me empezó a perseguir, a enviarme cartas, contrato a un investigador privado para que me vigilara, me amenazó, me secuestro…pero al final todo acabó bien cuando él conoció a Victoria su actual esposa, aún sigo pensando que hubiera pasado si Victoria no hubiera aparecido en su vida, dios que sería de mí. Pues probablemente en este momento estaría escondida en algún lugar con otro nombre, otro color de cabello y sin mi querido hermano Jasper.

Mi segundo novio fue Mike, mi profesor de literatura española en la universidad, al principio todo iba muy bien, manteníamos una relación en secreto porque sino él tendría problemas con sus superiores, pero un día me entere que estaba casado y que tenía un hijo, mi mundo se cayo, pues le consideraba el hombre perfecto, así que lo deje sin que él supiera el por que. Él al notar mi indiferencia hacia él tan repentinamente, intentó por todos los medios hablar conmigo, me enviaba mensajes de amor, me llamaba, me ponía notas en los trabajos, me regalaba rosas rojas, mis preferidas, pero yo seguí actuando fría y distante con él. Al final se canso y me dejo en paz.

Mi tercer y último novio, Jacob Black. Él era aventurero, sexy, divertido, viví tantas experiencias con él, aún recuerdo aquella vez que nos colamos en el museo d'Orsay para hacer el amor fue mágico. Pero todo acabo cuando conoció a su prima segunda Leah con quien hace poco se ha casado y esta esperando un hijo.

Pero yo no he vivido toda la vida en Paris, nací el 13 de Setiembre en Nueva York, lugar donde me críe hasta los 10 años. En esa época tuve un ligero problema de sobrepeso, odio recordarlo pero sino no podré seguir relatando este historia, que hizo que algunos niños, en concreto uno, me maltratasen verbalmente. Diciéndome toda clase de insultos y demás cosas que la verdad no quiero ni nombrar.

Mi peor enemigo Edward Cullen. Ese chico se pasaba horas insultándome, haciéndome trastadas, humillándome. Dios como lo odiaba, bueno y lo odio. Si ya se que han pasado un montón de años y si ya se que él era solo un niño que no sabia lo que hacia y bla bla …pero por culpa de él me pase los peores 4 años de mi vida hasta que mi madre, por suerte, decidió irse a Paris.

Y aquí estoy 15 años después aún recordando esa humillante parte de mi vida, en el aeropuerto de Paris, esperando el vuelo que me llevará hasta mi pasado pues voy a la boda de mi única mejor amiga de aquella época, Tanya Denali y,¿ sabéis con quien se casa? Si con nada más y nada menos que con Edward Cullen, mi peor enemigo aunque él no lo sabe por que de seguro no se acuerda de mí. Cuando recibí la invitación estuve tentada de no ir, pero Tanya me llamó y por decirlo de alguna forma me obligo a ir. Por suerte mi querido hermano Jasper me acompañaba.

En mi interior, me gustaría que me dijeran que él ha fracasado, que esta gordo, calvo y que esta en paro, pero no él es perfecto, pues és uno de los mejores médicos de Nueva York, es guapo, con dinero y lo tiene todo, la verdad no se por que aún siento odio por el, solo era un niño que me humillo de los 6 a los 10 años…quizá sea porque él fue mi primer beso y quizá sea por que fue el beso que mas me gustó.

**Bueno aquí os dejo esta loca idea que surgió al ver a Kristen Stawart **** de rubia, la verdad es que la actriz se ve tan linda con cualquier color de pelo **** si soy fan de ella y de rob!. Este mini fic, lo digo por que solo tendrá 6 capítulos, tendrá bastantes lemons y dramas. Espero que os guste…Dejar reviews!**

**Se que la idea es un poco loca pero espero que os guste. **

**Muchos besos a todas y todos!**

**Alice9cullen**


End file.
